


Another Test

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' It was sheer coincidence that she would take another test when he was going to discuss adopting.' Makorra Conception AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Test

"I did a pregnancy test."

Mako looked up from the paper to stare at the timid Avatar standing in the kitchen entrance. Her short disheveled hair and slept in, crumpled clothes told him she woke up not long ago and hadn’t bothered getting properly dressed She continuously chewed on her bottom lip, her blue eyes having trouble meeting his for a length of time. He slowly put the paper down on the table and waited with bated breath. 

"…and?" He finally asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Mako tried to keep his excitement from showing, but when Korra looked at him and tipped her chin to her chest he knew she could tell. They had been trying for months to conceive, but the odds were stacked against them. Mako still had hope that they would eventually have a child together, but he could tell it was gradually taking a toll on his wife. It was sheer coincidence that she would take another test when he was going to discuss adopting.

"Korra?" 

She shook her head stiffly, her body starting to shake as she tried to contain her tears. Mako quickly pushed himself away from the table and moved to wrap his arms around her. Korra buried her face in his chest and sobbed, her broken apologies muffled by his shirt. 

"I-I’m so s-sorry… I’m sor-ry… sorry… sorry…"

Each apology was met with a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Mako couldn’t deny that he was disappointed, knowing full well it was selfish of him to feel that way. These numerous attempts were doing a number on Korra, the dark circles under her eyes and her withdrawal from others worrying everyone. The fact that she was profusely apologizing for something neither of them could control further broke his heart.

They stood in the middle of the kitchen clinging to one another tightly, one silently berating herself for another failure and the other wondering if his love would be enough to heal this deep wound.

 


End file.
